petshopboysfandomcom-20200214-history
In The Night
'In The Night' was the b-side for the first single release of Opportunities (Let's Make Lots Of Money). Production and Recording Phil Harding produced the song, and it was later remixed by Arthur Baker for the 12" singles. The song has the same chord progression as the a-side, 'Opportunities (Let's Make Lots Of Money)', and this was intentional, because they thought the two could be mixed together. 'In The Night' was used as the theme music for 'The Clothes Show' on the BBC. In 1995 they recorded a new version of it without vocals for the show, and then used it as a bonus track on the singles for 'Before'. Background Neil says the subject matter of this song leans heavily on a book he read called "Paris In The Third Reich: A History Of The German Occupation, 1940-1944", by David Pryce-Jones. I read about these people called les Zazous who were like prototype beatniks. They were apolitical and used to grow long hair and listen to American jazz music, which of course was illegal under the Nazis. They were very existentialist and sat round talking about love and the meaning of life. The two clubs mentioned in the lyrics, Select, and Le Colisée were frequented by les Zazous. The song looks at the moral implications, because the Nazis hated them and the Resistance hated them, because they were fatalistic and didn't participate in the resistance, and the song asks whether that's collaboration...because the fact of the matter is that if you're not really against something, you're for it, and in a way they collaborated with the Nazis by just carrying on a normal life. So, in the end, I am criticizing them. Zazou, what you gonna do? There's a lot of people gunning for you Zazou, comment allez-vous? A knock on the door in the night That Zazou he don't care Dark glasses, long hair Takes his time, sneers at men Some ugly people want revenge Zazou, comment allez-vous? A knock on the door in the night In the night That Zazou he sleeps all day then down to Select or Le Colisée Sips his drinks, orders more says what he thinks and it's a crazy war Zazou, what you gonna do? A knock on the door in the night Zazou, comment allez-vous? A knock on the door in the night And when the soldiers strut all he cares about is love And when the flags are out all he cares about is love Well there's a thin line between love and crime and in this situation a thin line between love and crime and collaboration in the night Zazou, what you gonna do? There's a lot of people gunning for you Zazou, comment allez-vous? A knock on the door in the night Now everybody's under somebody's spell unless they've already gone to hell In the streets you can hear the people say 'That Zazou he should be locked away' When the soldiers strut all he cares about is love When the flags are out all he cares about is love And there's a thin line between love and crime and in this situation a thin line between love and crime and collaboration Cover Versions by Other Artists * 1994 - The Kinky Boyz Category:Songs Category:B-Sides